Melodywish
Melodywish is a red and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Her front left leg is black, while the leg right behind it, is red. The rest of her legs are a brown color that she inherited from her father. Current clan: Treeclan Past: Loner,Floralclan Rank: warrior Family: Mate: Nightstar Kits: Treeheart,Inkwish Parents: Felix and Foxsong History Melodywish was born in the fields of Floralclan with no littermates. She was a pretty good and dedicated warrior but got teased all the time by Blossomtail, a white she-cat with strange violet markings. One day the clan had to go patrol their new territory and hunt because prey was getting low. In the patrol participated Melodywish, Felix, Blossomtail, Violetstar, Foxsong and Daisypelt. In the middle of the hunting patrol cats of Fireclan showed up and fought the others in order to get new territory. In the middle of the battle Melodywish lost both of her parents. She returned to camp sad and laid down to the warriors den, then she was interrupted by Violetstar who consoled her and talked to her about clan loyalty and the true meaning of being a warrior. After that day she thought about leaving the clan and starting her own legacy, she asked Violetstar if leaving Floralclan was the right choice and she said to do what she must do, with a smile on her face. At night she left in order to start a clan of her own. So she fled into the forest After she claimed her territory it was time to add cats into the clan. In the "field of the rouges" she met Blazedrop, Nightstar(Nightlight then), Emberstone and Ravenflight. A moon later, they came into the clan with interest to potentially join it. The cats have gotten close to each other since then and have decided to form a clan but who would be the leader? She got close to Nightlight and slowly fell in love with him as time went by. One night he told her about a certain she-cat that he used to share tongues with, and that she had a special destiny, but she was captured by Leafclan and was never seen again. Melodywish promised to him that she would try to find the mysterious she-cat. The clan broke into Leafclan camp in search of the she-cat when they finally found her they were uncovered by the leader of the clan Lizardstar. Nightlight and Lizardstar got into a furious battle Nightlight won leaving the leader wounded badly. He said that they have proved them selves and they could take the she-cat back. After that Nightlight was blessed by starclan got the nine lives of a leader and the name Nightstar. The other she-cat's name was Bluemoon she said she was glad to see her old friend and that she would become the new medicine cat of this clan since that was her special destiny. A moon later she was pregnant with Nightstar's kits and brought to life Treekit and Inkkit. Later Treeheart and Inkwish. Story appearances A meeting at the battlefield and Mythicalclaw's promise In search of Lavender, she meets and saves Mythicalclaw from a fox kit. The two get closer to each other when he decides to join her clan and later they became best friends. The message of the clouds She accompanies Mythicalclaw in his journey, since they two have a close relationship. Trivia *She had Ravenflight as a romantic interest before Nightstar. *Nightstar and Bluemoon were very grateful for her actions. *She is easily distracted by handsome tomcats. *She is best friends with Mythicalclaw. *She was the first cat that was added to this wiki. Category:Treeclan cats Category:Queens Category:Floralclan cats Category:Characters Category:Founders